ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
The War for the Vale
Prelude Since the War of the Exiles of 312AC, the dragon dozed in the Bay of Dragons. Yet House Targaryen had not forgotten the Iron Throne nor its claim on the Seven Kingdoms. King Aegor's vassals influenced him as much as his own ambition - the exiled Targaryen, Lannister and Martell all longing for the castles of their grandparents. The recruitment and hiring of mercenaries began in 366AC, yet the Lords of Westeros dismissed the news. King's Landing had not seen a dragon banner save that of Summerhall's for half a century, while Winterfell believed themselves to be a lesser target; the ancestral seats of the exiles were all in the South. War Invasion Their sense of security proved delusive as King Targaryen rose his banners and sailed west, following the route the Andals took rather than his predecessor. Twenty-five thousand swords landed in the fingers, steadily marching into the mountains under Lord Lannister of Astapor and Prince Martell of Yunkai, all while the dragon flew ahead. Meanwhile, the sellsail fleets besieged Gulltown and the Sisters. Northern Response Lord Arryn was at the time serving on the King’s Council in the North. He was alarmed by the news, as was King Stark. Lord Arryn demanded immediate action, and soon the armies of the North were amassing at both Moat Cailin and White Harbour. Fearing for his people, Lord Arryn requested to take a portion of the Northern armies as an expeditionary force but was refused due to the dangers. As they waited for the mobilisation, Riverlords led by Lord Tully, Lord Egen of Harrnehal, Lord Frey of Darry, and Lord Mooton formed a blockade at the western slopes of the Mountains of the Moon. Lord Tully informed his troops they would not march in without direct orders from King Stark. Lord Egen was enraged, claiming Tully and Stark were condemning the Vale. High Noon of the Dragon King Targaryen landed in the courtyard of The Eyrie with a dragon and two dozen of his best soldiers. The history of the boy who flew was lost to the meagre garrison, and was slaughtered even as they rose from their beds at the roar of a dragon. The impregnable castle was taken at the cost of only three soldiers. In celebration of his victory, King Targaryen threw Lord Arryn’s mother out of the Moon Door. Meanwhile, more keeps fell across the Vale with Prince Martell landing and establishing a foothold at Runestone then moving south for Iron Oaks and Old Anchor. Gulltown was thus sieged, in addition to the blockade by the sellsails. The Sisters were swarmed early in the morning and taken by Sellswords. The fleet moved onwards to land at Coldwater Burn and the Snakewoods, taking both keeps. As Martell marched on, he found the “Dornish bravery” so practised by his ancestors now turned upon himself as Vale lords fled with their garrison before his host. Redford and Wickenden were both abandoned, as was Heart’s Home - to the king’s great displeasure as he fell upon it atop a dragon. Longbow Hall compensated the disappointment somewhat, and it was said that the dragon was allowed to gorge itself upon the bodies of defenders slain in the storming. The North Marches Forth It was not all bad news for the Northerners, however; the Northern Fleet triumphed in their attack on the Sellsails off the coast of the Sisters. Led by Lord Karstark and Lord Manderly, they broke through the ships and landed troops on Little Sister, where the castle had already fallen to sellsails. Lord Manderly laid siege whilst Karstark chased the Fleet away. It was only when the most remote of the Northern lords (Mormont) joined Stark's host at the Neck when the King marches, much to Lord Arryn's dissatisfaction. These two moons were used well by Lord Tully, whose blockade much strengthened as the Riverlords flocked to the trout banner. Only when the two armies joined did Stark order the march into the mountains - almost three moons since the dragon landed atop Giant's Lance. Tully swept south with his soldiers, taking a path between the mountains and marching on Wickenden whilst Stark’s army marched up the High Road. The latter proved a fatal mistake as Lord Lannister marched from the Bloody Gate to meet. the Northerners A full battle between the mountains erupted as King Targaryen swooped down again and again, burning the enemy alive. Stark suffered heavy losses but escaped into the mountains along with other survivors. King Targaryen attempted to search for them from dragonback but found the mountains impossible to navigate. Stark has evaded them. In his anger, King Targaryen returned to the Eyrie and threw a member of House Arryn our the door once a day for a fortnight. Soon only Lord Arryn’s son remained, the last Arryn heir. The Wolf Bares its Teeth Stark and Arryn regrouped with what remained of their armies. Stark knew a forward attack wouldn’t win the war. Rumors of a growing resistance from rebellious Lords had spread to Stark and Arryn, who decided to attempt to find the rebels. Lord Glover took command of Stark’s army and marched on north for Strong Song which remained one of the few untaken keeps. Tully’s men descended upon Wickenden. They fought their way into the keep against the Sellswords and soldiers, winning the day and taking the keep. Tully left Lord Piper to hold it and marched on to Redfort. Glover arrived to Strong Song and agreed to give two thousand men to House Belmore to retake Snakewoods and Coldwater Burn. Little Sister fell to Manderly, who moved to Long Sister, once again fighting tooth and nail to retake the isle. Karstark’s Fleet was on the defensive now as Sellsails counterattacked. Stark and Arryn soon found the hideaway of the rebel lords, who were being assisted by the Mountain Clans. Lords Redfort, Corbray, and Royce lead the Vale forces. The camp held tension as the Lords demanded the Mountain Clans attack with them in a forward assault. The Mountain Clans were skeptical, believing the Lords of The Vale would go back to hunting them once Targaryen was routed. For a moon, Stark and Arryn travelled with the rebel camps throughout the mountains, attacking Targaryen soldiers in light raids. During this time Tully faced down Prince Martell in the field. Tully was victorious and sent Martell retreating to Old Anchor. Tully blockaded Runestone and Gulltown by land, trapping the Targaryen armies dieting the two keeps. Lord Belmore took Snakewoods in a daring asssault but failed in his campaign against Coldwater Burn. He returned to Snakewoods to defend. Manderly took Long Sister and finally moved on to Sisterton. Karstark’s Fleet forced the Sellsails out for good. Sending them retreating to Gulltown. High Moon of the Wolf After a little over a year of Guerilla Warfare, Stark and Arryn moved to make peace between the Clans. Stark made the arguement that an alliance with Lords had benefited the Mountain Clans before. The Clans retreated for two days to discuss. When they returned, they agreed to try things Stark’s way. Tully had, during that year, besieged Runestone and assaulted the army surfing Gulltown, taking back the port city. Karstark’s Fleet moved from the Sisters to Gulltown and had begun a brutal naval conquest against the Sellsails fleets connecting Old Anchor, held by Martell, and the besieged Runestone. All the while, Manderly was sieging Sisterton. Iron Oaks became a war zone as Tully and Martell fought back and forth to claim the Keep. Lannister had taken up The Gates of the Moon for his Keep. Targaryen had written to King Baratheon of the Iron Throne, newly crowned following the passing of King Steffon I. In it he promised the King domain of the Riverlands and Harrenhal as his personal seat if he allied with Targaryen to route the Wolves. Baratheon would not reply. In secret, Targaryen made plans to conquer the Kingdom of the Iron Throne. News then came that alarmed all in Targaryens camp. Heart’s Home had been retaken in a daring, unprecedented attack lead by Stark and Arryn. Targaryen ordered Lannister to hunt them down and stop them. He flew to Gulltown, but was harassed by siege equipment Tully had built and was turned away without causing much damage. Lannister soon found the survivors from Heart’s Home, who informed him that Stark and Arryn had allied with the Mountain Clans in a daring assault. Lannister ordered his men to march towards Heart’s Home and attack any groups coming from the Keep. He soon descended upon a large host marching with Stark and Arryn banners. He attacked and won the day, slaughtering the army. But found no sign of the King of Winter or Lord Arryn. He was furious, ordering his men to search the mountains. A week later survivors from an assault on Longbow Hall arrived informing Lannister’s camp that Stark and Arryn had taken the Keep as well. Lannister ordered his men to fall back to reinforce Martell in the South whilst he took a small band of men back to the Eyrie. Lannister’s retreating men arrived to Old Anchor. Martell decided to split his forces in half. Part of them would sail across the bay to Runestone to launch an assault against Tully. The other half would march on and retake Longbow Hall. A Riverlands raiding party assaulted the Gates of the Moon, destroying them. Lannister arrived to the Eyrie and urged his king to retreat. Targaryen lamented, ordering the Eyrie ravaged as his men began to escape. Martell sailed across the bay and reinforced Runestone. The Sellsails began a hard offensive against Karstark, forcing the fleet back. Coldwater Burn surrendered to House Belmore. Manderly lead a frontal assault on Sisterton and took the Keep. After a fortnight Targaryen and Lannister received a letter: Longbow Hall had been retaken, Stark retreated into the Mountains, Lord Arryn had been captured. Lannister urged Targaryen to retreat but his King insisted on waiting for his final prize. The Heir of House Arryn was taken away as the retreat from Runestone began. The Wrath of the Dragon Four members of the Company of the Cat arrived to the Eyrie with a bound Lord Arryn. Targaryen told his final followers, ten guards and King Lannister to rest easy, they departed at dawn. Martell retreated from Runestone in the night. That same night, the four Sellswords slaughtered Targaryen’s men. One man made his way into the courtyard and stabbed at King Targaryen’s dragon. The dragon awoke and screamed in pain, roasting the would be killer alive. This awoke Targaryen to find an assassin in his room. King Targaryen subdued and killed the man before rushing to his courtyard and taming his injured beast. Lord Arryn was locked in a sky cell when this all occurred, awaiting the assassins to free him once the castle had been taken. King Targaryen, Lord Lannister, and the last surviving Targaryen Guard mounted the dragon. The beast rose high into the air and breathed a great flame onto The Eyrie, lighting the Keep to be seen all over the mountains. Ten days later, King Stark and his men ascended the burned out Keep. They found a starved and half mad Lord Arryn dying in his cell. They descended to dire news. Lord Tully and his men had rushed back to the Riverlands. King Baratheon had taken Maidenpool and a Southron fleet passed by The Fingers three days ago.Category:War Category:The Vale Category:House Targaryen